What If The Enemy Was One Of Us
by Tony516
Summary: 10 years have passed since the 13th Nova clash and humanity has taken necessary steps to ensure constant security against the Nova. When Young girl decides to become a Pandora, all seems well until she realizes she is the very thing she swore to destroy. (One shot wonder)


**Unknown Location**

Running down a hall heavily panting, A young sandy blonde girl with unkempt long hair evaded capture by officials from the government. In the shadows one of her eyes emulated a glowy yellow shine like a dim light in the dark. She stopped and leaned against the hall's wall as she approached a hallway intersection, "Where'd she go?" A guard asked running from one of the halls looking left and right.

"Keep searching!" Another guard ordered as she ran by the intersection.

The heavily panting girl hiding in the shadows turned down the hall from which they came and just as she was about to run a voice called out, "Hold it right there!" The girl stopped dead in her tracks as the guard slowly approached her.

"Pl-please...I didn't ask for this." The girl pleaded with tears and on the brink of breaking down.

The guard rose her hands and slowly approached the girl with caution, "Easy now, we're not going to hurt you." She told the girl as she signalled her partner behind her.

Knowing something was wrong the girl immediately turned around, "No! Stay back!" She cried quickly lifting her arm and out of the blue the girl shot a high density laser from her palm towards the two guards.

Reacting the two guard jumped out of it's trajectory and straight down the other hall until it struck the wall at the end of the hall, "Dammit!" The female guard cursed when she saw the girl gone.

The girl continued running until she stopped underneath a light dangling from above with the ceiling cracked and the room a complete wreck. She lowered her head to look to the ground, "Why?" She asked herself then she noticed broken pieces of a mirror that belong to a bathroom. Within the mirror she saw herself and with the dim light revealing her face it wasn't pretty. Half her face was beginning to corrode with a blueish fluorescent hex pattern and her skin color faded into a pale blue along with her glowing eye, "Why me?" She asked again but this time she fell to her knees and began crying with loud sobs.

As she was crying she heard feet slamming against the floor coming towards her, "Ilya!" A young male voice called out as the foot steps grew louder.

"No! I'm not going back!" The girl presumably Ilya responded standing back up and turning to the voice. She had stopped crying but her tears remained, "You and I both know what they're going to do to me."

"We don't know what's going on either but let us help you." The male stated. He wore a yellowish blazer which was a male's academy uniform and hair was brown, short with an stylish unkempt hair, "Help us so we help you." He said trying to reassure the girl.

"I...I..." Ilya trailed as if she was deciding what to do, "...I can't."

"After all the things we've been through together. Why?" Another voice said. Coming around the boy, a girl with icy blue twin tails appeared wearing a violet academy uniform, "Why won't you let us help you?"

"You...you have an obligation to the Chevalier and an oath you must follow. Those around you won't allow you take me alive." Ilya explained full of concern holding one hand on her chest.

"This is your life we're talking about, Ilya!" The boy shouted taking a step forward.

"My life was a LIE!" Ilya shouted back. The two in front of her now had stunned expressions in realization, "I've been deluded to think my life was my own." Ilya softly said looking to the ground with a sorrow expression.

"Ilya..." The boy with brown hair softly sad looking to Ilya with concern.

"All I ever wanted to do was find my sister...that's it." Ilya said looking to her hand which was the same as her inhuman side of her face, "Was that so much to ask for?" She asked looking to the group once more.

Immediately after looking to the group another shadow appeared running from behind them and Ilya gave a shocked expression, "Wait, Hold on!" Hearing more foot steps the boy turned around and noticed a girl with long black hair with straight bangs brimming across her forehead. The girl held a scythe and looked like she intended to kill but the boy immediately ran to intercept her.

"What're you doing!?" The girl asked being stopped by the boy who held her scythe and her shoulder preventing her from going anywhere, "Let, me, through!" She demanded in a calm serious voice.

"Then kill me if you must." The boy responded, "You're not getting through."

Seeing that the boy was serious Ilya let out a loud enough sigh for every one to hear, "It doesn't matter what you do, I won't be accepted at this point." Ilya stated with a disheartened tone seeing the boy's efforts to keep her from harm.

"ILYA!" The girl with twin tails called out.

"Come, Child." An echoed voice of a woman said from behind Ilya.

Ilya turned around to find a blonde woman in white garbs floating above the ground offering her hand. Ilya had heard stories of Angels lending hands to those in need and this was her time.

The group was now in disbelief as a Pandora-type Nova hovered above Ilya extending it's hand offering help. The Nova held a soft confident smile as Ilya looked back in awe.

"It is time." The woman said without moving her mouth, "Come home."

"Ilya! Don't do it!" The girl with twin tails shouted pleading for her friend not to take it's hand. She remained back as she only heard stories about Pandora-Type Nova.

Ilya gave one last look to her former friends with a defeated look before looking to the Nova taking it's hand. Clasping it's hand the duo began glowing and disappeared in a flash leaving nothing but particles from the flash itself.

The black haired girl gritted her teeth in frustration, "Why'd you stop me?" She asked dissolving her Volt-Weapon shooting the boy with piecing daggers.

"You were going to kill Ilya!" The boy answered glaring back with his own set of daggers.

"I was going to attack the Pandora-Type Nova!" The black haired girl responded.

"Like shit you were! I saw that look in your eye when you found out what she was." The girl with twin tails butted in defending Ilya and the boy.

"If you have something to say, say to my face!" The girl with long hair shifted her attention to the girl with twin tails.

The girl with twin tails turned to respond only to find another girl passing by. Her hair was brown and mid-length but the oddest thing was she had her eyes closed, "Student Council President." The twin tailed girl called upon seeing the girl pass by.

"Where is she?" The girl asked approaching the site where Ilya disappeared. Without having to look with her eyes she knew exactly where the site was.

"Gone." The boy replied gritting his teeth already regretting not being that for his friend.

 **Several months ago, West Genetics**

Sitting in a park bench enjoying her lunch munching down on a plain ham and cheese sandwich savoring the taste of ham and cheese was a girl with short/mid-length red hair. The flavor of cheese complete with the juices of the ham ecstasy as the girl was in utter bliss and slowly chewed, "Hi!" She stopped when she took a bite and she heard a voice interrupting her blissful moment of her sandwich eating. She turned to face the voice only to find a young sandy blonde girl with twirled buns holding a big wide grin, "My name's Ilya, Ilya Kasukezaki." She introduced not knowing anything about invading personal space.

"Uh hi..." The girl responded still having her sandwich in her mouth unmoved by the blonde girl's intrusion, "I'm Takano." She said looking into the greened eyes girl.

"By the Lord's forgiving grace, I am lost." Ilya said placing her hand together as she she were praying. After a brief moment of silence she looked to Takano with a confident expression, "Perhaps you can show me the way."

"No." Takano blunted responded. All she could ever think of is her sandwich and how she wanted to ravage it with her teeth like a wild rabid animal tearing apart a gazelle.

"Excellent!" Ilya exclaimed in delight ignoring Takano's response. She turned to the main campus building and pointed upward to the sky, "Now, let's not keep fate waiting. Onward!" She cheerfully said marching towards the main building.

Watching Ilya march off, Takano realized she wasn't paying attention as assumed she had said yes, "He-hey! Wait!" Takano called out but Ilya was fast on her feet and had already entered the building which happens to be the wrong one.

 **Faculty Lounge**

Sitting opposite from each other, Two fairly aged female teachers one with short brownish black hair and the other with tied in a pony tail faded green hair which both looked exhausted, "You figure after all the things we've been through, you'd think we'd be retired by now." Said the brownish black short haired teacher. She slumped her head back over the back rest like she was tired.

"You can say that again Yu-Mi, but I heard a rumor that in a couple years you'd be the next headmistress." The greened haired woman responded. Unlike her counterpart, she skimmed through medical reports of the new first year attendees.

"Are you kidding me?! I can barely handle several platoons of Pandora let alone the entire academy." Yu-Mi shot up right and exclaimed in disbelief looking to her counterpart. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blonde girl just so happen to walk out of a building down below, when she turned to take a look Yu-Mi immediately noticed something was off, "Hey Elize, Who's that?" She asked curiously looking at the blonde.

"Who?" Elize asked turning to the window and looked down as well, "I haven't seen her around." She admitted still watching the blonde.

"Maybe she just transferred." Yu-Mi stated looking to Elize with a casual expression.

Elize shot Yu-Mi a doubtful look, "No, Every Pandora and Limiter gets through medical at least once and I would remember if someone did. Trust me." She explained before turning to the Blonde down below who was now approaching the commons.

"Who is she then?" Yu-Mi asked herself aloud curiously watching the girl.

 **Ground Level**

Panting like crazy after running in bursts, Takano slouched forward with an impatient look, "Where'd she go?" She asked herself scanning left and right for Ilya who managed to get herself not only lost but evade Takano in such a short period of time. She continued to scan the area regaining her stamina until she heard a loud crash from around a corner. Her attention peaked up and with little stamina she slowly made her way towards the noise.

Sitting on her ass rubbing her forehead with a banana peel resting on her head and a knocked over trash can, Ilya felt punished, "Ow~." She groaned then she went took the peel and dropped it beside her but she flinched when she saw a hand appear before her eyes.

Looking up to the face of the individual she saw a boy short stylish unkempt hair looking down upon her with a soft expression, "Are you okay?" He kindly asked with a concerned face.

Without blinking Ilya took the hand as a kind gesture completely in awe of the boy's facial cuteness, "I am now." Ilya softly responded shooting the boy with a blank flirty expression.

The boy smiled in response and pulled her up but he used too much strength and she lost her footing causing her to trip. Luckily the boy caught his in his arms, Ilya closed her eyes when she did but when she was caught she looked to the boy's eyes, as deep as they were she couldn't help but think of the eyes of an angel.

"Hey Christian!" A voice called out from behind the boy. The boy, Christian turned to the voice seeing a girl with icy blue twin tails and another girl with long black hair and straight bangs standing there waiting, "When your done eye humping each other maybe you'd like to finish our conversation." The twin tailed explained.

Christian allowed Ilya back on her feet and turned to the two girls, "Of course, Tsukiko. As you were saying." He stated.

"Wait, hold on." Ilya called stepping in behind Christian, "Forgive my poor sense of direction God has given me, but can either of you be a saint and point my in the direction of the Headmistress' office?" She cheerfully said with a big nervous grin.

"Is she serious?" Tsukiko sarcastically asked looking to the girl with Black hair.

The girl with black hair just gave her an odd stare before stepping forward, "Let's go." She said tapping Ilya's shoulder before walking down the hall, "I'll take you."

"Wait!" The voice of Takano called out from down the hall, "I was going to take her to the Headmistress." She said running over and slumped forward on her knees to take a breather.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes in response. To her, she was surrounded by idiots and she was they only one sane in her mind.

"I'll take her there." Imiya said to Takano not turning her head and continued walking, "I'm going to that direction anyways." She coldly stated.

"I guess I'll go back to enjoying my sandwich." Takano said before leaving back the way she came.

"Thank you!" Ilya shouted as Takano left then turned to the black haired girl only to see that she was quite a ways after, "Uh hey! Wait up!" She called out and darted after the girl.

Tsukiko cleared her throat like she was preparing for something big to say."Now, Are you going to apologize for what you did to me earlier?" She asked with authority. To add on to that she folded her arms like a high noble.

Christian frowned in response, "I did nothing wrong. It was all you." He told her and pointed to her.

"ME?!" Tsukiko exclaimed in doubt, "YOU FONDLED ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"After you tripped and pulled me down with you!" Christian shouted back.

Ilya could only hear up to that point before the arguing voices grew distant enough that it was inaudible. She continued to follow in behind the black haired girl. Coming to the third floor they continued down the hall with sets of lockers along the walls aside from a large window.

Just as the two girls approached a large door the black haired girl stopped just after, "We're here." She said turning around with a serious expression.

"Thank god so much!" Ilya exclaimed in joy and jumped up several times but she almost lost her footing when she landed.

Hearing her response the girl made a slight frown, "I'll take my leave then." She said before heading back down the hall where they just came.

"Ilya, my name's Ilya." Ilya introduced as the girl passed by giving a soft call smile.

The girl stopped at Ilya's side and waited a minute or two lowering her head, "Imiya." She softly said before walking again but this time with more speed than before.

"I hope to see you again Imiya." Ilya said waving her off and watched her leave. Imiya had head her down allowing her bangs to cover most of her face underneath a shadow to hiding the fact that she was slightly blushing. Ilya stopped waving and turned to the door heading Headmistress above the door.

 **Headmistress' Office**

Ilya found herself sitting in the chair opposite from the headmistress' desk alongside with Yu-Mi and Elize. Ilya appeared nervous with shoulders shrugged and hands placed in between her thighs and a lowered head, "How 'bout telling us your name." The headmistress said to Ilya with a calm soothing tone.

"Sure!" Ilya cheered and immediately changed her body language, "My name's Illyasviel Kasukezaki." She introduced with a bow in her chair.

"Kasukezaki." Yu-Mi quietly said to herself as she had heard that name before but couldn't quite place it that the moment. She then remembered what they were doing, "Mind if I ask you what you're doing on private property?" She asked Ilya who looked back with a clueless smile.

"With the Lord as my witness; I have come to serve God's holiest and mightiest warriors to purge the demon threat!" Ilya exclaimed standing up with a heroic pose and sparing no expense in answering her question.

The three woman all held comical disbelief expressions directed towards Ilya. Elize took Yu-Mi by the shoulders and turned her around, "Is she talking about the Monsters or the Nova?" Elize asked with a whisper.

"She did say holy warrior so I'm assuming she's referring to Pandora." Yu-Mi whispered back. She then took a peak back to Ilya who still held the heroic pose with hands on her hips and head held high.

"Regardless she said demon but the thing is we haven't seen any since the Occupa-" ; "Sorry I'm late. I had things to take care of." Elize whispered until a voice spoke over her interrupting Elize as someone walked in through the door.

It belong to a girl with brown mid-length hair. Much to Ilya's surprise she had her eyes closed but she felt that she knew where she was going. This wasn't striking to Ilya and what did was the way the girl presented herself, she did so with of a subtle intimidation vibe and Ilya felt it after on glance at her because of her stoic expression.

"Griffon, I'm glad you could make it, but the student council meeting isn't over for another half hour. Tell me, was it persuasion or intimidation?" The headmistress spoke to the girl that entered the room and asked a reasonable question.

Griffon stopped behind Ilya's chair before, "What's the difference?" She asked tilting her head upwards as if she directed her head to the headmistress.

Yu-Mi stood up shortly afterwards, "Griffon, This is Illyasviel Kasukezaki." She introduced.

"Hi Griffon!" Ilya greeted with no hasted and held out her hand attempting a handshake.

Griffon shot a slight frown before sighing and allow Ilya the courtesy of the handshake, "Hi, I'm the Student Council President." She said as she took Ilya's hand. Upon grasping it, Griffon felt a strong sense of energy emitting from the hand catching Griffon off guard.

Seeing a stunned expression Ilya stopped smiling, "Hmm? Something wrong?" She asked tilting her head sideways in question.

Griffon immediately let go of the hand and slightly shook her head, "No, it's just you seem so...energetic." She commented before looking down to her own hand as if she were to inspect it.

Ilya began grinning widely, "I have the Lord to thank for that." She said standing in her heroic pose once more but this time she held her hand pointed to the sky.

Griffon turned to Ilya was if she directed her attention towards the girl, "I see." She commented cryptically. The tone of her voice sounded like she was curious and suspicious all the same.

Pulling up the files on Ilya, Elize looked to the girls as she stood up as well, "Griffon, Why don't you take Ilya on a tour." She told the Student Council President.

"Will she be attending?" Griffon questioned also turning her head again but directed as Elize.

"Right now we're going to sort some paper work first." Yu-Mi answered in turn of Elize.

"Right." Griffon nodded before turning to Ilya, "Ilya, follow me." She told the twin bun girl. Without speaking Ilya nodded in response and kindly gestured Griffon to take the lead.

 **Halls**

Standing in the halls once more, Tsukiko, Christian, and Imiya were alongside the walls chatting as per usual, "Why can't you just let this go?" Imiya asked with apathy with her arms folded and eyes closed while leaning in the wall. It appeared she had better things to do but in truth there wasn't.

"Because the circumstances were unfair. I demand a rematch!" Tsukiko said with an outburst. Imiya and Tsukiko got into a minor sanctioned fight prior to Ilya's meet and greet with Imiya the victor. Unlike Tsukiko, Imiya took advantage of her surroundings which lead to her victory.

"L-look, can we just talk about this?" Christian pleaded raising his hands in surrender to defuse the pending tensions.

"Christian stay out of this!" Tsukiko snapped at Christian before folding her arms, "This is girl talk right now." She told him with a serious expression.

"I agree, but you mustn't be so cold towards Christian." Imiya agreed then told Tsukiko, "It'll show how much you dislike him." She said stoically but underneath that expression she she was being smug about her own choice of words.

"Who're you to tell me on how I treat others!?" Tsukiko snapped again but towards Imiya this time. Shortly after holding a frustrated expression Tsukiko backed down and looked away to hide her face, "I don't hate him..." She admitted with a slight blush.

"I'm telling you as a friend to at least tone down your attitude." Imiya said leaning off the wall and placed a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.

Hearing those words Tsukiko turned to Imiya with an angry expression this time, "MY ATTITUDE!?" She questioned throwing Imiya's hand off her shoulders. Clearly she was flustered about the situation altogether.

Christian was standing aside and let the whole thing unfold and just as Tsukiko going to give Imiya a piece of her mind Christian spoke, "There she is again." He stated looking over away from the wall and down hall

"Who?" Imiya asked before looking to Christian then down to where she was looking. Further down the hall, strolled along Ilya with a cheerful expression with her hands behind her back.

"Oh. You mean that klutz of a church girl." Tsukiko stated also looking down the hall noticing the blonde, "What was her name again?" She questioned looking to Imiya.

Imiya rolled her eyes in response since Tsukiko had forgotten the cureent situation, "Ilya." Imiya replied to Tsukiko's question.

Normally Tsukiko would confront someone about rolling their eyes when she's around but she brushed passed it because Imiya sounded different than her normal stoic self, "Oh~, getting friendly with her already?" She teased getting close to Imiya's face with a playful expression. Imiya looked away with a shy look and tried to push Tsukiko away.

"Look's like she's with Griffon." Christian stated noticing The Student Council President guiding her around. The trio stopped doing what they were doing and turned to look at halls again and sure enough there she was.

The trio studied her intently like she was a celebrity. Several mingues have gone by as Griffon entered several rooms with Ilya, "I don't like her." Tsukiko commented with distrust.

"You never liked anybody." Imiya also commented with a slight grin and a small chuckle.

"That's not it!" Tsukiko defended looking back to Imiya again the turned back to the hall, "I mean just look at her, she's obviously not human." She said.

"Talking about Griffon?" A voice asked from behind Christian to which the trio turned to see who it was.

"Who're you?" Tsukiko asked looking upon a blonde short combed back haired, blue eyed male standing along with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Like Christian he too wore a Limiter's Academy outfit.

"Trevor." The blonde introduced, "Your typical average run-in-the-mill teenager." He said extending a handshake with a confident smirk.

Just as Tsukiko was about to speak Imiya stepped forward, "What have you heard about Griffon?" She asked curious as Trevor approached just as they were talking about the Student Council President. Tsukiko then rolled her eyes in response as well as folding her arms again.

"A rumor saying that Griffon's been around since the 12th Nova Clash." Trevor admitted looking to the halls as well.

"Well, I heard that she's a hybrid monster." Imiya stated.

Catching Trevor's attention he turned to Imiya, "Yeah? I also heard that she's related to Chiffon; The Unmatched Smiling Monster." He said before looking to Tsukiko who held an impatient look.

"What? No." Christian denied as it was unbelievable to be old and look that young.

"Why do you think she's called, "The Unrelenting Abomination"? Few people have seen her in combat and they all say the same thing; She's not human." Tsukiko explained as she looked to the three individuals then ended on Griffon who appeared to walk up the stairs further down.

The group all watched Griffon disappear up the stairs with Ilya following in behind. The rumors seemed true because of the way she presents herself but she hasn't denied nor acknowledged the rumors.

Waiting at the top of the second floor stairs, Griffon a

Waited for Ilya to reach the top as she was gripping the railing for support on her way up, "What brings you here to West Genetics?" Griffon asked as she appeared to watch Ilya's footing on each stair.

Just as Ilya reached the top she lost her footing but luckily she had the railing for support, "As a transfer from East Genetics, I thought it'll be fun to stop by before I attended." She explained with a happy-go-lucky expression when she reached the top stair.

"So you're a Pandora?" Griffon asked much to her surprise.

"Yup! Second Year in God's mightiest warriors." Ilya stated and once more she posed. Judging by her grin, she was serious and the way she stood was enough to convince anyone.

"I see, well I hope to see you here attending West Genetics Ilya." Griffon acknowledged with a small soft smile.

"Thank You." Ilya thanked with a bow, "I hope to see you again, Madam President." She said in context of her coming back with the hope of seeing the President once more when she did attend.

Just as the two were going to continue the tour, Yu-Mi appeared to be walking by not noticing the two until she had passed them, "There you are." She said looking at the two girls, "I was just going to send for you."

"Have you finished your paperwork?" Griffon asked as if she stood at attention. P

"Yes, but we need Ilya to finish the rest." Yu-Mi replied then gestured to Ilya before cocking her head.

"I see, well, I'll be on my way." Griffon said turning to Ilya and shot her a simple "you can do it" look and walked off.

"See you again!" Ilya waved as Griffon walked off.

"C'mon, Let's go Ilya." Yu-Mi told her before heading down the hall where she just came.

"Right behind ya!" Ilya acknowledged now following in behind Yu-Mi. Little did she know, Ilya was walking into a whole environment than the one at East Genetics. Will she be able to handle it?

 **Author's Note**

 **Firstly I want to say that, this is sort of a continuation of both my Fics on Freezing. Much to my surprise, people actually enjoyed them and I'm not saying I hate that but when I go back to look at them it's just soo~ cringe worthy. I wrote them a while ago and man was I such a noob, like seriously!? Will I go back and finish the one? I intend to.**

 **Here's a run down of this fic. It's based off a Forum RP, "Degree Celsius" here on Fanfiction but it was short lived becuase of reasons. The characters other than Griffon are based off and reference the OCs others have made for the RP. It's long since been dead but you can go back and skimm through the posts of the RP.**

 **Ilya is in there and I kinda meant for her to be a one time thing but upon thinking about her personality I fell in love with her and deiced to keep her. I even drew a picture of her OC sheet. If you simply search, "Ilya Kasukezaki" and look for the OC sheet you'll get a good look at her. Oh and I sort of planned for the others as well but I don't know yet.**

 **This is also a one shot just because I have too much on my plate ATM but depending on how you guys feel about this I may or may not continue this fic. I even thought of some situations Ilya gets herself into. That's all for now, Chao!**


End file.
